X'tabay
X'tabay is a secondary antagonist turned friend in Guacamelee! and Guacamelee! 2. Biography Early life Not much is known about X'tabay before the events of Guacamelee!, but she seemingly took residence beneath Pueblucho in the Dead World, to which a townswoman mentions that "a witch" (referring to her) was inside the house. ''Guacamelee! She is first seen in the Temple of Rain, who has tasked her with tending to his pet Alebrije. She has seemingly lost him and is looking for him, when she encounters Juan. She shows her disdain for Calaca caring more about the "sacrificial trout" than her, although she is mad that Juan is trying to thwart Calaca's plans. When the Alebrije is defeated, she is belittled by Calaca for failing her task, which in turn makes her furious at Juan. She storms off to her lair, which Juan follows her into before he sets off to the Tule Tree. Furious at him after he declines her offer, she battles him. After her defeat, she ditches Calaca and expresses an interest in Fray Ayayay. She also gives Juan the ability to Dimension Swap, allowing him to continue on. In the credits she can be seen mingling with Juan alongside Fray Ayayay, suggesting she did indeed enter into a relationship with him. Guacamelee! 2 In this game, X'tabay mentions to Juan that Salvador was the one to take down Calaca after Juan failed to do so in the Darkest Timeline. She had commissioned a picture of said battle, commenting on how well the artist captured the suffering. She also mentions to Juan that Salvador's mask is slowly killing him, and that he must be stopped before he merges the timelines together. Other Versions *X'tabay breaks away from Carlos Calaca and, after his defeat by Salvador in the Darkest Timeline, she changes her ambitions in life, deciding to live in the Badlands alone with Calaca's pet alebrije and her puppies. She also commissioned an artist to paint the defeat of demon Calaca, framed in her home. Abilities X'tabay possesses a variety of supernatural powers that is displayed or mentioned throughout the story. From teleportation to existing between the living and the dead to alternating the forms of other people or beings, such as changing Diablo from a humanoid demon to a darkly-colored rooster. Many of these abilities gives her the fabled name of "the witch." *X'tabay can create '''shields' against all but one attack or technique. Costumes :See also: Costumes In both Guacamelee! and Guacamelee! 2, X'tabay can be playable via costumes through the Frenemies DLC. However, she possesses moditifers in the first game, as her costume presents only cosmetic changes in the sequel. Trivia *After defeating her in the Brazillian or Portuguese versions of the game, the player receives the achievement "X'tabay Do 71", which is a reference to the character Doña Cleotilde (known as the "Bruja del 71", meaning "Witch from 71") from El Chavo Del Ocho, a Mexican sitcom that ran from 1971 till 1980, which is very popular in Brazil. **In the English version, this is simply titled "X'tabay-bye". *Where Calaca and most dead denizens are skeletal, X'tabay is not. It is possible she actually isn't dead, herself, but has simply prolonged her lifespan through her supernatural ability and free rein of world crossing. *Though her abilities in battle revolve mostly around poison vapors, rain, and bugs, it is with her help that El Diablo is polymorphed suggesting a much broader array of abilities. Category:Characters Category:Villains